


alien

by cosmetae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mafia Oikawa Tooru, Violence, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmetae/pseuds/cosmetae
Summary: 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐟𝐢𝐚 𝐚𝐮all across japan, the high schools have volleyball teams and aoba johsai is no exception.however unbeknownst to many, in the miyagi prefecture, these teams are not quite your average sqauds. how? i hear you ask.the answer is simple, they are all gangs in disguise and somehow you end up in the midst of them.𝙄𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader





	1. intro : an unexpected promise

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

cherry blossoms were falling. they were softly moving in a gust of wind; indicating that spring was making itself present.

your eyes were following every single pink dot that you could catch in your mind, there were more interesting things to do with your time but for now, this was better than listening to the dull-tone of the teacher who was droning on about atoms and nuclei.

something about numbers and mass. 

whatever the teacher was talking about, it was of irrelevance to you. you knew that when exam season came you around, you were capable of learning everything you needed to know from textbooks and somehow you always got the grades. 

this most definitely annoyed your friends and peers but sucks to be them i guess. it wasn't your fault that it was a fool-proof plan that tended to work.

"(y/n), (y/n)!"

a sudden shout from the teacher quickly brought your attention back to reality as well the sniggers which had arisen in the room. they felt a little too loud for your liking.

wanting the ground to swallow you whole, you contracted into yourself. wishing for the wooden chair to magically take you away to some faraway land.

aside from a little humiliation from being caught daydreaming - the rest of the lesson continued quite smoothly. you had decided that it was probably best to actually pay attention. although, your definition of 'paying attention' was spending the majority of the lesson making the title of your notes far too fancy thus rendering them useless.

yes, you did the titles with pastel highlighters and were you ashamed of that? no, because it meant that your notes looked aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

almost piercing the clock with your strong gaze, you watched as the second hand steadily ticked its way into a new minute. with every minute passing, you were praying for the chirp of the bell which would save you from the hell of the classroom.

like it had heard your thoughts, the bell gave a satisfying, loud ring.

a smile etched onto your face as you knew it meant that the lesson was now over.

the end couldn't have come quicker.

"(y/n)!"

you heard your name being called for the second time that day however, this time it was in a far more endearing tone than the previous time.

"argh,"

a squeal escaped your mouth as the delightful face of your close friend, the ever-charming ken hikari, came face to face with yours and barely left any room for you to breathe.

"made you jump," 

hikari laughed as she pulled away. she was blatantly enjoying your startled reaction.

"shut up, i'm just tired, you won't get me next time," you retorted back.

you were not going to let yourself be targeted this easily, especially not by your best friend who clearly thrived off of your suffering.

"yeah right, i'll believe it when i see it,"

your friend rolled her eyes so far back, you thought they would permanently remain there, not that you would complain if they did.

she instantly saw past your lies, you get far too scared at anything remotely unexpected. 

you cleared your throat rather loudly in the hopes of changing the subject to something else.

"i'm guessing you came because it's lunch," you said.

it wasn't unusual for hikari to come to your classroom because it was the norm that you guys, as the best friends you are, went to lunch together every day. it had been that way since the start of primary school and neither of you guys could imagine doing anything else.

hikari confirmed your statement by giving a noise of agreement as you both made your way to open doors of the classroom. this revealed the large bustle which was also known as the school corridors.

without saying anything, you both came to the agreement that the two of you would hurry to the dining hall as quickly as possible because if you were not the first ones there, to put it simply, the food would be disgusting.

admittedly you were not paying much attention whilst running as food was the only thing consuming mind. that was until you heard a thud of a person landing rather harshly onto the wooden planks of the floor.

upon the realisation they had collided with you, your eyes widened and you turned around in an attempt to apologise profusely. however, the person you crashed with never got to hear this apology because as soon as you turned around, you saw, who you assumed was the victim, them speeding off in the opposite direction.

you had seen that it was a male, rather tall and in a white tracksuit with light blue detailing all over. you made a mental note to try and find him later and apologise then when he was not hurrying off somewhere.

"(y/n)! hurry up we need to get there!"

it seemed like your name was being a called a lot today for whatever reason.

catching up with hikari, you entered the dining hall, panting slightly with hands on your knees trying to get your breath back.

after skimming the room, you and hikari looked at each other knowingly with smirks.

you were the first ones to arrive at the dining hall which meant you had hit jackpot on the lunch food.

just as you were about to walk in, the line of students forming behind you, a flow of familiar tracksuits walked right in front of you. clearly cutting the line.

"hey!" you yelled.

your hard work of running was not about to be put to waste.

a brown-haired man turned around with a smirk on his face which you immediately deemed as annoying.

"do you have something to say to me?"

even his voice was annoying, you decided.

"I do actually, we were first so get your cheating butts to the back of the line,"

you had a surge of confidence which had come out of nowhere, you shocked yourself but hearing the deafening silence from the students, all confidence was lost.

they all just stood there gawking in awe of your sudden outburst albeit they were afraid as they wondered what was going to happen next. it was an unspoken rule among the students that you would just let these group of guys do whatever they wanted without questioning them.

you had not gotten that memo.

"what did you just say to me?" there was a cutting edge in his voice.

a look of shock fell on the brown-haired man's face. His smirk fell quicker than flies would drop dead. he had never been spoken to like that before.

"i said, get your butts to the back of the queue." 

teeth were gritted as you hated repeating yourself.

you felt his eyes linger on your face for slightly too long, almost making you uncomfortable.

then out of nowhere, he clapped his hands together as an epiphany had hit him.

"you're the girl that knocked me over in the corridor earlier,"

his arm was outstretched, pointing at you accusingly.

"i don't know what you-"

but then you properly looked at him,

he was tall, had the same brown hair and he had the same tracksuit. this was most definitely the person you had crashed into. 

your cheeks flushed a beetroot red from remembering the recent events, you were embarrassed.

"i said sorry," you quickly responded,

but all you got as a response was a deep chuckle.

"sorry isn't going to heal the injury from the fall,"

slowly he started to pull up his shirt,

instinctively you averted your eyes not wanting to see anything however, this made him laugh even more and louder than before. 

shyly you turned your head for some unknown reason.

only to be met with a nasty-looking, purple and blue bruise which had formed on his rib cage. surely you didn't do that?

bewildered from the shock, you stood still, rooted in your place whilst the group of men proceeded into the dining hall first as a sign of victory.

you had just lost this battle.

"hey it's okay, we will still be getting the fresh food, who cares if they pushed in front. we have nothing to prove."

hikari said this in an attempt to reassure you and cheer you up but knowing your personality, you weren't going to let this go easily. 

instead, she grabbed trays for the both of you and you murmured thanks when she passed one to you, not wanting to say much more. 

the sullen look on your face had passed but now you were filled with anger.

no one gets in the way of you and your food.

this is when you changed your promise to yourself,

"whoever you are, you no longer deserve my apology, i've already said sorry but now i'm never going to forget this. no matter what, i'm going to get back at you."

whatever it took, no matter how long it took or how stupid it may have seemed, you were most certainly going to get revenge.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	2. probably shouldn't have seen that

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

it was a monday morning. Possibly one of the worst days of the week in your humble opinion. it was not the fact that it was the first day of a very long school week that was bringing your mood down. not to say that it did not help contribute to your agitated state.

you were angry that it had already been a few weeks and you were no closer to getting your revenge on the brown-haired man who you had recently learnt that his name was oikawa.

no thanks to the swarm of fan-girls that constantly followed his every step, worshipping the ground he walked on and fainting at the mere sight of him.

frankly, it annoyed you. you did not understand what made him so attractive or likeable. after all, all he did was make you feel terrible and then walk all over you like some filth-ridden pavement. 

unbeknown to you, the anger that you were feeling had etched itself onto your face. this was made evident by the obvious stares of your classmate, it was only the second week back at school and you felt like you have had enough attention to last the rest of your high school experience.

it's all because of that poop head.

the quicker you could get your revenge, the quicker he could leave your thoughts and as a consequence, your head would hurt less.

you have been doing too much thinking these past few days,

exhaling a deep sigh, you lay your head in the palm of your hands and the attention of the classmates returning to the teacher. you finally felt at peace until there was a sensation of something hitting your back.

turning around, there were no obvious signs as to who could have thrown this at you however, your curiosity was soon cured as you immediately got your answer.

"don't even try and be first in the dining hall. we both know that we'll get lunch first no matter what, that's just how the school works boo.

you should also get rid of that frown on your face, it's not a good look. apparently, they make you age faster and i don't think you want to look like a grandma more than you already do.

\- the man who still waiting for an apology for injuring him, oikawa ;)"

did i forget to mention that pooikawa was in your class?

you had to suffer every single lesson and period with his infuriating presence clouding your vision for hours.

grabbing the nearest pen out of your pencil case, you quickly scribbled a reply on a fresh piece of paper out of your notebook. it was not neat but hey this was a reply fuelled by anger and hatred, who said it had to be pristine?

when the teacher was not looking, you took action. as you took into account all the possible variables that would occur when thrown, you aimed the scrunched up ball slightly to the right. you stuck your tongue out as you tried to figure out the projectile. the exact angle and height to the throw of the ball had to be perfect before launching the grenade.

satisfyingly, you watched it hit the temple of the great man himself before facing the front not wanting to get caught but you cheered silently on the inside.

"mission success, the target was successfully destroyed!"

seems like a dramatic way to think but it was just your nature.

whilst beaming as you reflected on your recent achievements, a wooden stick thumped your head. as a reflex, you pulled up your hands, gingerly, to rub your head and to help soothe the pain you were feeling. the teacher stood there, looking at you; seething with rage. he seemed to hold a familiar scrunched ball in his clenched fist. you wanted to die right there as it dawned on you that it was your note to oikawa.

"(y/n) (l/n), you know passing notes is unacceptable in class especially with language as vulgar as this."

you internally cringed as you remembered using some not so colourful language in the heat of the moment when writing your response.

"sir, I am so sorry. it will not happen again. i sincerely apologise."

"i hope you stay true to that as this better not happen again."

there was a pause and you thought this was the end of the scolding with no punishment in sight. 

"meet me in the teachers' office after school."

groaning as you realised you allowed yourself to celebrate too early, you caught oikawa smirking his always stupid smirk. however, this time it seemed very much direct at you and as you were already annoyed; you tried sending him your worse glare even though you did not have the energy to do so.

lunchtime eventually rolled around and you were still dismal from class. hikari and your other friends noticed your difference in mood but were not sure as to whether they should mention anything because they did not want to aggravate you even further.

until hikari did the unthinkable and actually talked to you.

"y/n why are you so pissy today and stop picking at your food. either eat it or dump it because i'm not letting you ruin my appetite."

everyone else looked at hikari with worry evident in their eyes; you were unpredictable when feeling miserable.

"hikari~,"

you were blubbering like a child and holding onto hikari's arm like it would save your life.

"i have to meet the teacher after school because i passed a note in class."

at this point, there were most definitely tears brimming and threatening to spill.

"oh y/n, that's not so bad. everyone has sent a note in class before, you are not the first and you are not the last."

"you don't get it. i swore in that note and now i am going to get detention when i go to the teachers' office and then my school record will be ruined and then that's all universities will see when they look at my application and then no one will want me and then i'll rot in a hole because i wasn't able to go to university and get employed and make money,"

you paused for a breath,

"AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THE DICKHEAD, OIKAWA."

your rant seemed to have come to an end and your friends looked at you like you were an alien who had grown two million heads. nonetheless, you could not blame them because you definitely sounded crazy.

hikari patted you awkwardly, trying to comfort you. She knew that what you needed was time to calm down and rationalise the fact that your life was not over just because you may potentially get detention. you had been a straight-A student for your whole life with a clean record and she knew as much as you would have liked to keep it that way, a single detention was not going to ruin your chances of going to a prestigious university.

dabbing your eyes which prevented any tears to fall, you sat upright and pieced your dignity and pride back together like humpty dumpty.

"you are right hikari, my life isn't over but there is something I need to do."

"no, wait. y/n don't go do anything stupid."

knowing that you were probably going to see oikawa, she let you be. Whatever floated your boat. exhausted, she turned back to her lunch and resumed eating.

meanwhile, you were storming down the corridors. everyone was moving out of your way out of fear of being trampled on.

you knew exactly where the he-devil would be. it was the same place every lunchtime, every day at the same hour.

the school gym.

surprisingly, there were not any students loitering around the area. you noticed that even the birds were not tweeting as they did around the rest of the school. you thought just shrugged it off though by concluding that the students were probably too scared to disturb the volleyball team's practice.

casting a glance at the metal doors and not thinking twice, you pushed the heavy bar handle to open it. with every ounce of your strength, the door flung open. allowing you to see the whole gym.

then there was a loud silence.

looks of horror fell upon the whole volleyball team's faces as they froze in their positions from the sight of you. no one had ever dared to burst in as you had done so they never locked the door but that didn't mean that they wanted others to see what they did in the gym.

your jaw was slack from the sight before you.

there was the volleyball team, the high school volleyball team, holding real-life guns and dangerous-looking knives were laid out on display on the cold, hard ground. punching bags were dotted around the gym which was being utilised by the various members before your sudden entrance. instead of wearing the school's distinct tracksuits, the volleyball team were sporting leather jackets and ripped jeans like they were in some gang.

unable to gather your thoughts, you continued to gape into the room until your eyes landed on the familiar face of oikawa. his face was dark from being caught off guard like this.

stuttering and shaking, you pointed at him.

"t-this is not what a volleyball team looks like. what kind of volleyball team is this?"

that was all you could barely get out as a high pitched squeal. you were flabbergasted and confused. they were holding actual guns, that was illegal, right?

not wanting to see anymore, you decided to pelt off at full speed. not realising that someone else was following you, wondering what your next move was.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> \- serai


	3. a deal with a gang?

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

the brown-haired boy was intrigued from the moment he laid his eyes on you in the infamous lunch hall. 

the way you held yourself so proudly. the fighting spirit which encapsulated you; drowning any care that you had on the opinions of your peers. he enjoyed the smallest of things about you; taking in each fragment of you and locking it somewhere safe inside of him to never be found. 

the cold reality was, he could only bask in your presence from afar. your two worlds could never collide, danger would be imminent. it swallowed every segment of him internally however, becoming a person worth hated by you was the most effective way to ensure distance.

the very same distance, which he had worked so hard to keep, was shortening as the more athletic boy chased the girl down. he was transfixed on her ponytail swaying with each stride she took.

"y/n stop!"

flinching at the growl heard in the young man's voice, she came to a sudden halt.

"tell me that what I just saw was you guys just role-playing. you were just playing a game. it was all a sick, twisted game wasn't it?"

your voice was shaking, each syllable becoming harder to speak as your throat started to clam up. you hadn't been able to quite comprehend the sight and the objects which the school gym possessed. questions were flurrying in and out, nothing made sense.

despite barely knowing you personally, oikawa's heart ached with pain upon hearing the twinges of fear which were laced in your voice. you sounded so uncharacteristically small, the usual flame inside you diminishing.

tears were dripping off your face like a waterfall flowing freely. the metallic surface catching the little piles of crystallised tears which fell. 

you were visibly trying so hard to pull yourself together, no doubt telling yourself that it's all a joke even though the both of you knew the obvious truth.

"i-"

"no. don't even tell me, i don't want to know."

the firmness was evident in your voice, you were a strong believer in blissful ignorance.

"listen, you weren't supposed to see that."

"you think I wanted to. guns. actual guns. that's illegal i hope you know"

"illegal guns aren't the worse we've done."

"you mean you've killed people?"

startled by the sudden and frankly quite morbid question that had been asked by you, oikawa was left speechless. his silence confirming your suspicions and unconsciously more fear crept its way into your body. 

the question seemed to have slipped out, you did not even want to know the answer to the horrendous question despite being cursed with it. running away seemed the easiest way out of this, take a time machine and rewind so you could prevent yourself from ever seeing these things. that was unrealistic though and you knew you had to deal with the issue head-on.

dragging a calloused hand to his tousled hair, oikawa had an awkward face plastered on his pale-stricken face, replacing the usual cocky demeanour which he was infamous for.

"look i'll get straight to the point with you-"

every nerve in your body was overwhelming your senses, telling you to escape from this dangerous situation. almost as if it was foreshadowing the words which we were going to leave oikawa's lips next.

"because you saw the truth of our gang, normally that would mean we would kill you."

all colour drained from your body faster than a 100m dash. you stayed rooted to the stiff, wooden boards of the corridor. this was it, you were going to die. you had not even done half the things written on your bucket list, you did not tell your parents how much you loved them or even hikari for that matter. you refused to let your life be wasted like this but knowing the power advantage oikawa held, you did not want to take a chance by speaking up.

so you listened obediently.

"however since you're young and we attend the same school, we will spare you."

a sigh of relief escaped however you had a habit of celebrating too early as you noticed that oikawa still had more to say.

"on the one condition that you can not and i mean CAN NOT utter a word of this to a single soul. if you do we will not hesitate to take out you and your family, okay?"

you thought that that would be easy enough since you did not dare remember any of this anyways and would not dare be stupid enough to go against a gang let alone its leader.

"oh, and you will have to become our manager so that we can keep surveillance on you at all times~"

"sure, do whatever you want."

WAIT WHAT- 

what did he just say? his was out of order, you were not becoming involved with gangs. it simply was not in line with your moral compass.

"see you after school then-"

" _manager_!" 

the cheek in the gang leader's voice had returned and the air suddenly seemed lighter than it had been.

"n-no you got it wrong. i didn't mean to agree- i-"

your attempts at pleading were futile because when you looked up, you saw the boy was already halfway out the door. probably returning to the gym to do unholy things. 

you shuddered at the thought of what the 'volleyball team' might be doing in there but then shuddered, even more, knowing that you were soon to be a part of their shenanigans.

standing in the corridor dumbfounded, the swarm of students began to swallow you as the bell rang; signifying that the period was over.

the weight of your own body became too much for your brain to handle and felt heavy to keep upright. you collapsed on the floor, head in hands at the dawning realisation as to what had just occurred.

what had you gotten yourself into?

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> \- serai


	4. a storm is brewing

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

the bell rang.

your heart thumped so loudly, you thought that your fellow peers would stop and stare; they never did. your next destination lay within a few metres within your peripheral vision.

if only you were able to will your rock of feet to move. 

the thought of what could be laying behind the simple push of the stone-cold bars was enough to keep your eager body at bay. a storm threatening to grow and brew within your numb body. the storm twisting your insides, making you feel sick to the stomach. 

there were two ways to go about this;

either to run as far as physically possible from this place, change your name and your identity. completely reinvent yourself along with that, marry yourself off to some wealthy businessman who could make you forget about that one time you were ever to close to becoming involved with the likes of the gangster crowd. if you could even call it a crowd; it was more like an angry mob of men whose intentions were fuelled by rage and hatred-

the timider and probably more rational optional was to just simply oblige to the request of the captain. however, you were afraid of the consequences that came with treading the blood-stained steps of the gymnasium in disguise.

once you walked into the sports hall, there was no going. it would not be as easy as clicking a reverse button on a computer or taking a rubber to erase the mistakes made in an essay. in life, you are accountable for your actions and sadly life would make you feel the after-effects of whatever path you took. the higher beings, those who wielded the power of a double-edged sword would make sure of it.

in no way was there a win-win option. no side could win at the same time and any path you took ended up with you in a dangerous position with a high probability of death. 

neither routes were preferable.

one was just as damaging as the other and risked you and your life which you wished to live to its fullest even this there was no chance of this occurring. you could not win, the eventual path you choose to take always ends with you in a dangerous environment and a high probability of death.

the thought of death made you turn a ghostly pale like your soul left your carcass. it was one of those things where uneasiness crept into you, felt as though millions of creepy crawlies had been released onto you when you were not looking. you tried shaking them all off but death and its eventuality stuck with you, the crawlies were persistent in clinging onto you. 

the concrete of the steps lay there. untouched and as beige as they always have been. yesterday, they seemed so normal; now they held a considerable heftiness and would lead you to a whole world. one that did not deem attractive, if you had the option you would love to forget about its existence.

taking one step at a time without sending your body into overdrive, the gymnasium became closer. each breath seemed louder than the last and suddenly you were hyper-aware of the world surrounding you.

almost like you were seeing it and taking it in for the last time.

before you knew it, the bright beams of light were blinding you.

unconsciously you rose your hand in an attempt to shield yourself, protecting your already dithering eyesight from the electromagnetic waves being projected. through the cracks of your fingers, twelve sets of piercing eyes were staring at you as if you were a deer caught in headlights.

the familiar brown-haired boy started to take strides towards you as the unwanted stares became more noticeable,

"took you a while to get here. you couldn't have gotten lost?" 

oikawa realised that you may have felt discomfort, understandably so. this was a gang after all and any normal human would most likely be petrified. you seemed reasonably calm but what he did not know was that on the inside there was a hurricane and you were being tossed like a salad.

"m-my teacher let me out late. what sort of incompetent human do you take me for, i do have a sense of direction."

you did not want to admit to having second thoughts, in fear of how they might react and things they could do to you. you tried holding a strong front and show no signs of nervousness even though it seemed like everyone could see right through you.

"good, that's what i like to hear. for a minute i thought you had bailed on us. now that would have been disastrous."

"what would have happened if i didn't?"

feeling relieved that you had in fact chose to come, you could not help but question.

"nothing too much. we would have had to track you down and you would have most likely paid the price for disobeying us."

the nonchalance in his voice put you off.

"well uh, i came so no need for punishment."

you laughed uneasily, staying rooted in your place despite oikawa trying to push you to the rest of the team.

until he stopped trying.

"if you are a good girl then there is no need for punishment,"

you could hear a hint of flirtation in his voice followed by a roar of laughter. red rose to your cheeks at the innuendo. please could the sweet lord make you deaf?

"shittykawa please stop being a try-hard and please bring (y/n) over here otherwise i will not hesitate to personally come and give you a well-deserved slap."

a rather raspy and deep voice had entered the chat and you could not help but notice that the owner of the voice had some rather beefy arms. you were not drooling ;)

"iwa-chan you wound me, i was simply making her feel at ease."

you felt the large hands of the captain wrap around your petite arm and pull you into the huddle of males who had been in conversation before your disturbance of an arrival.

you remained mute as you were unsure as to what to say. it did not seem to matter as quickly oikawa filled the silence.

"everyone, we have a manager for the first time! many may know her, it is (y/n). however, we can have introductions later as we have an important deal at hand."

oikawa paused in order to gain the whole team's attention before continuing with his debrief,

you had never heard speak so seriously, a smile nearly made its way onto your stoic face before catching yourself as you realised that this was no time for smiles.

"many of you may have heard the news that the fallen crows of karasuno have started to rise again. they were once quite a powerful gang with many connections, they even had close ties with our own school however they slowly started to lose out on deals. before we knew it, they lost their power. this no longer seems to be the case and they seem to be stronger than before"

the member who oikawa called 'iwa-chan' then took over from oikawa and started to speak with everyone's attention, including yours, intact.

"we are going to be taking advantage of our history with them by proceeding with a transaction of important goods. this will ensure an alliance with them which will be useful in the long run. they are in the same prefecture as us and we need some protection against other rival gangs. oikawa and i will oversee the transaction as we are acquainted with the leader of Karasuno. mad dog will be taken as the lookout as well as back up and few of you will be taken to secure the school and prevent any outsiders from disrupting this transaction."

discussion brushed across the team at the announcement of the plan, many seemed to be in favour of it however there was a sense of anxiety. there was not much information on karasuno so no one knew how reliable or trustworthy they were. the gang was going into this transaction blindly.

"sorry to interrupt but what is my role in this?"

you did not want to impose and frankly, you were afraid to speak however you needed to know what you were getting into so you could mentally prepare.

oikawa gave an unsettling smirk before answering,

"why, you are going to be doing the most important job of all. you will be entering their gymnasium alone and handing over the parcel to karasuno themselves."

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently listening to got7 :D
> 
> \- serai


	5. nothing could go wrong

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

the crispness of the night was hugging you like a warm blanket. tingling sensations could be felt tiptoeing down your back which was clad with a coat. 

at the dead of night, you had made your way to the entrance of a high school that you did not attend. the sun had gone to sleep and the moon had arisen to take its place in the endless sky.

the town which you currently resided in, lay soundly asleep. the residents had switched off all lights in their households causing the moon to be your only guide in this foreign trek.

for a minute, you thought that you should follow in the town's actions and sleep peacefully in your own familiar bed. the only issue with that was that when you woke up; you would face the unknown creature of death.

the volleyball team held your life like it was a string that could be cut at any point if you were to take a wrong step. the leader, holding the scissors, taunting you with it every second he could.

fear is what drove you here and the uncertainty which lay beyond the gates was the thing that was intimidating you into running away.

"(y/n), (y/n) can you hear me?"

you winced as the feedback from the earpiece resting in your ear came to life. the voice of the enforcer of the gang, iwaizumi, echoed in your sensitive eardrums.

"y-yes, i can hear you clearly."

"okay, your main objective is to swiftly pass the package to the members of karasuno with the least amount of commotion as humanely possible."

the team had not bothered in teaching you self defence prior to this. two days ago you did not even know this gang existed. you felt exposed, naked some would say.

life had plans in store for you and you were not too sure that you could say that you liked said plans. here you were, on a cold spring night, holding a rather hefty brown parcel in your numb hands.

you could see swirls of your breath flying with every exhale you released. the whiteness of the breath doing its own beautiful dance.

"so all i need to do is walk into the gymnasium, drop the package off and walk out again." 

looking down at the package, many questions formulated inside your head. you were filled to the brim in anxiousness and you felt like you could throw up the contents of your inside despite this being a relatively simple task.

it was not complex however you were more fearful of the fact that you were alone. no one to defend you if there were to be trouble, no one to rescue you if you were to come in harm's way.

"oh and (y/n),"

iwaizumi's voice was oddly comforting and soft to hear, it was like he could sense that you were afraid.

"yes,"

"you aren't by yourself by the way, in case you forgot oikawa and i are here along with a few others. we are on the outskirts of the school so if anything were to happen we are here."

to say that you were mildly relieved is an understatement, you were elated knowing that the team had not just left you to be eaten by a pack of wolves. surprisingly, the presence of the volleyball team, who you used to scare you at the thought, was reassuring and gave you the strength to go through with your job.

"iwa-chan~ you weren't supposed to tell her."

all of a sudden you heard the distinct whiny voice of oikawa in the background. even though it looked like that oikawa was wanting to gain joy at the expense of your fear; you found it quite amusing and rolled your eyes. oikawa really did have a childish heart.

"sorry for that (y/n), someone is throwing a strop, it seems to be past the highness' bedtime."

"just because we are two feet apart does not give you the right to disrespect me."

oikawa seemed to have taken the comment very personally and was now had an agenda to battle with iwaizumi about.

"maybe you should stop trying to pursue your selfish wishes and focus on the task at hand."

"you are one to talk, you're the one spending time talking rather than ensuring the safety of your beloved (y/n) who you seem so eager to protect."

"my my my, is oikawa jealous~"

a burst of laughter was audible. it was your sweet, honey laugh. listening to the bickering between the two males had caused you to forget about any stress that you were carrying on your shoulders; you felt an ease that you had not felt in a while.

maybe these guys were not too bad after all.

"sorry (y/n), we got a bit sidetracked. 

we just received information that the members of karasuno are ready for the transaction. on your signal will we ready ourselves and you will enter the premises."

it was unexpected and maybe you should not allow you to feel this optimistic with the situation that you were currently in but you had never felt more ready or empowered. 

"i'm ready."

upon saying that, you started to walk calmly towards the gates. pushing them gently, you entered the school and allowed your teammate to guide you to the gymnasium.

within a quick few minutes, you were able to spot the indoor lights illuminating karasuno's sports hall. everything was going according to plan and if things kept going this way then you were going to be done fairly soon, thankfully.

the school was similar to yours and it felt as though you were walking up the steps of your own school if the circumstances were different. 

you felt déjà vu as you stepped into the gym. the bright lights blinded you and you brought your hands up as you tried to adjust to the new surroundings. 

you scanned the room and it seemed like any regular volleyball practice room would be. the posts were still up and the balls were scattered everywhere like the participants were too lazy to clean up after themselves.

regardless of the normality of the room, something seemed off.

the room felt abandoned,

you recalled oikawa saying that the captains of karasuno would be there.

however,

there was nobody.

"hey, iwaizumi, there's no one here should i-"

you did not manage to get much more out before your vision became blurred.

you lost touch with reality. 

the world darkened and no longer could you feel the stable ground beneath your feet.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone likes the story
> 
> \- serai


	6. fate

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

the air was suffocating.

like a thick blanket, it wrapped around you and was intertwining with your mouth; bubbling with putrid sensations. it trapped your airway shut preventing oxygen from entering the complex system of the lungs. you failed to breathe, your hands bound by ragged pieces of fabric that surprisingly halted every move you made.

every second ticked by, every second you grew weaker.

your eyelids felt heavy again, feeling dejected you submitted into the devil's wishes and let slumber sweep you into another fantasy. a world where the circumstances were different and life upheld its joyful status.

fate is a humorous thing, some are blessed with a fate that brings them glory and delight but every once in a while the jokester that is fate plays practical jokes on the lesser people. fate shrouded them with despair. you had accepted that you were simply one of these lesser people, like the sky; death seemed to be looming over your head at every corner you turned.

your poisoned fate was cemented; no escape could be seen so whatever was to befall your way in these fleeting moments - you would accept it with clenched teeth and slap a false smile on.

a rather powerful strike to the face is what gave you a rude awakening. your eyes springing open at the sensation of throbbing, only to view unfamiliar faces peering at you with disgust.

your eyes shot to the perpetrator of the slap, the guilty man made no effort to disguise himself as the bald man had his hand still raised in the air. 

his hand had blushed with red colour as an aftereffect of waking you. silence sat on his lips; no words were needed as the frown he displayed spoke all the words for him. 

"k-kageyama do you think she can hear us?" 

to the left of the dingy room were two juvenile looking boys. one of which had an orange flame for hair and tentatively clung to the taller boy whom you assumed to be the aforementioned 'kageyama'. the young boy was evidently discomposed by your presence which was ironic since they were the one who captured you in the first place.

"idiot, she's awake of course she can. i thought you were dumb but i didn't realise you were this dumb."

"kageyama, you shouldn't say things like that to your friends and you aren't exactly the brightest star in the world either."

"you aren't even making sense right now? at least i'm not some crazy maniac who bounces off the walls all day, every day-"

"do you guys ever shut up? you are both as dumb as one another and that's final. you both are freaks who deserve each other."

a blonde boy with glasses interrupted the bickering pair, clearly bored at their antics as he wore a displeased scowl on his face. 

"everyone please calm down, we have a guest present. we should at least be courteous and introduce ourselves."

the three students fell silent at the older man's stern voice and you did too. terror coursed through your veins causing you to freeze. one quick glance and these boys seemed harmless however if there was anything that you have learnt in the previous days is that there is always more than what meets the eye.

*cough* oikawa *cough*

the man spoke with such conviction that a small child could cry upon hearing his voice. 

suddenly it clicked. 

they appeared to be around the same age as you and caught you on your way to meeting up with another gang. when entering the gymnasium, it was like a ghost town. tumbleweed might as well have rolled along the slippery floor. 

the aoba johsai volleyball team had been played with. 

these boys were karasuno, the gang you were supposed to have had a peaceful and hassle-free transaction with.

"i guess there's no need to introduce ourselves then. you seemed to have figured it out yourself, smart girl you are."

when preparing for the transaction, a first-year called kunimi who you had gotten to know in the short space of time had written a profile on each of the members of karasuno. Iwaizumi ensured that you had it memorised like a second language.

it all came rushing back to you and these unfamiliar faces became clearer than they were a few seconds ago. the man who spoke to you held the same position as oikawa as the leader of the group, he was no other than Sawamura Daichi.

you were never able to grasp the ability to mask your emotions, Daichi must have been able to pick up your abrupt hostility as a reaction to the epiphany.

"what do you want?"

the bitter-tone rolling naturally off your tongue, you kept your guard up. 

the information on these men was limited as they were a slowly rising gang. with the various member changes, it was a frustration trying to gather knowledge on the fallen crows.

"we don't really want anything. only for the district to know that we are back." 

the words were dripping in venom, you could tell that Daichi enjoyed watching you squirm.

the toxicity being emitted by room was overriding your senses and it was taking everything in your will-power to maintain your composure in front of the gang.

"but why this way?"

"where's the fun in just assassinating people for power's sake? the most pleasurable way is to take an object so precious to someone that they are forced to do whatever you want. that's how you gain leverage."

bile steadily crept up in your throat, ready to make its exit if Daichi were to utter one more syllable. subconsciously you had placed all your bets onto oikawa, hoping that he would storm in and rescue you.

"god that's sick and twisted. i hope karma slaps you in the face before i do. "

"oh sweetheart~"

hearing the nickname was like a punching bag to stomach. it disgusted you at how sickly sweet it sounded, at how easily he said it. behind the smirk he held was a sadistic and warped shell of a man who made you feel nauseated to the stomach.

"you have no idea who you have gotten yourself involved with. we are merely the tip of the iceberg, once you fall down this rabbit hole there is no crawling out of it. consider this experience a warning."

"i know what i have signed up for. since i have met you, i have met the worst already. there's not much more which the world could throw my way."

"you can try and fool me with your tough girl act-"

you could feel the hot breath of Daichi fanning your face as he lowered his stance to your height. his sly gaze pierced right through you, creating an even more uncomfortable atmosphere. you turned your head as he spoke, not wanting your brain to endure the pain of even looking at the corrupt man.

"-but i see right through it."

droplets of spit took refuge on your hair as his words were accompanied by saliva escaping his dirty mouth. 

then you realised, 

you were a lesser person. fate did not want to treat you like you were royalty. instead, it thought of you as a dismal teenager whose life could easily be disposed of. 

you were a damsel in distress with no prince charming coming to protect you and fight in your honour. no matter how hard you tried to fool yourself into believing that you were not alone. the reality was more genuine than the empty words which oikawa had spoken to you. 

you were tired. this whole night had been incredibly taxing on your brain and regrettably, Daichi was right, you were afraid. 

so afraid and fragile.

you were just going to shut your eyes and put your mind at ease. in time you would surely meet your demise...

it was as if lightning had struck the door, 

an ear-splitting thud was heard from the mouldy door and a cloud of smoke had been created as a consequence of the intrusion. the silhouettes who were the cause of the disruption stood concealed by the fine, yellow dust. 

maybe,

just maybe,

fate had allowed you a little more time.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	7. during the storm

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

it was as if God had decided to answer your wistful prayers and wanted to bless you with the relief of the comforting presence of oikawa and the rest of the teammates whom you had grown close with, in the recent days.

you had never been so grateful to see all these blockheads and your tears took a life of their own as they trickled down the apples of your cheeks. fate worked in wonderful and mysterious ways that were alien to your youthful brain, oikawa stood there with a pool of golden light shining behind him. 

he had never seemed so ethereal, you admit that he was quite the looker. his face pleasing to the human eye; if only his personality could match. 

"y/n! are you ok?" oikawa only just managed to pant these words out, it was evident that he had sprinted his way over here. your heart swelled with fondness, he really did care.

"i'm fine, just a little shaken up." 

now fully conscious, you were able to assess the surroundings. a group of teenage boys had encased your body, clearly intending to shroud your presence. 

"stay put-" you glanced at the ropes binding you to the rather uncomfortable chair and scoffed, remaining where you were would be the least of your problems.

"-we are coming to get you and for your sake please don't provoke them with that temperamental arse of yours."

"excuse you, you are one to talk mr 'i will take out your family if you aren't careful"

"WOULD YOU BOTH KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT."

heat rose to your cheeks at mad dog's (named by oikawa himself) sudden outburst, the presence of the oikawa was not visible to you at the moment but you just knew that a bashful look had appeared on his angelic face. both of you realised that perhaps this was not the time to have another one of your many bickers when your life was potentially at stake.

it was almost as if the booming voice of mad dog had sobered oikawa up, he narrowed his glare to one person. the master of this whole operation, the man with the same status as him, the person responsible for this mishap. 

daichi.

the metal wall of boys mocked your small stature as it prevented you from viewing the stand-off about to take place. all you could do was place your trust and your precious life into the hands of teenagers who had barely reached the ages of 18, some even younger than that. 

light on his feet, oikawa sprinted towards the wall with intentions of finding its weakness. the others following suit as iwaizumi gave the green light. if it were not for the circumstances, anyone would be in awe. the way they all moved in harmony, it was clear that the team had union unlike any other. from the way each member glided to every member's preference in combat, they knew each other like the back of their hands. 

no words were needed almost as if this had been planned from the start. oikawa broke away from the seamless line and aimed for the petite ginger-haired boy who had been lousily placed on the outer layer of the defence. without giving the quivering youngster much of a chance to breathe let alone a chance for the boy to feel the fear which had been slowly drowning him, oikawa swiftly kicked him down with one round-house.

he spent no time resting and continued advancing into the centre where he was almost certain that he would be able to find you. oikawa was like a silk ribbon, weaving in and out and pulling his enemies in only to leave them in tangles. only him was untouched, not even a scratch had blessed his fair complexion. 

this was child's play for him.

despite the opposition showcasing a tough resistance, their inexperience and lack of co-ordination became their eventual downfall. aoba johsai were always two steps ahead, able to read karasuno's next moves and use the missteps of the newbies to their advantage.

when the wall seemed to crumble before your eyes, you forgot why you even had an inch of doubt in the first place. this was not oikawa's first rodeo.

in true movie-fashion, he stood there with the all-too-familiar smirk on his annoying face surrounded by the bodies of those which he had taken down with ease. you rested your shaking hands into his calloused ones as he pulled you up from the dusty ground. it felt as though you were light as feathers.

"are you really okay?" his breath hitched as he tried to normalise his breathing again.

you found yourself getting lost in the overflowing river that was his hazelnut eyes whilst he pulled you up, he may be a prick but he was a gosh-darn cute one.

it seemed he was prying into your soul with that glare of his, a glare that would leave girls swooning for days. a camera had seemed to place his face in high-definition, you could count every droplet of sweat which had built up in the hairline. there was a speck of dirt which acted as evidence of oikawa's recent tussle. the temptation to merely wipe it off was blatant.

the world came to a stand-still-

wait, what were you thinking?

oikawa? of all people? 

this could not be happening. it _can not_ happen.

"i'm fine!"

the words came out as a high-strung instrument as a result of your voice getting caught in your tight throat. you were more concerned with trying to get oikawa not to notice how scarlet you had gotten.

he just smiled a genuine smile for once, he had truly grown affection of some sorts for you in the past few days. of course, he would never dare tell you that or anyone for that matter. the merciless teasing he would have to endure from his teammates and you, in particular, would be endless.

nonetheless, he responded with a sigh of relief.

"i'm glad, let's get out-"

"wait oikawa watch out!"

the gates of panic broke as you saw a shadow descend onto oikawa. just when you thought that you had earned a chance to relax. it seemed that he had gotten so wrapped up in checking on your condition that he forgot about the strongest and one of the newest member that karasuno had to offer.

one of his oldest friend and a long-time rival.

a force to be reckoned with...

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	8. unnecessary tension

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

someone must have suddenly hit the slow-motion because, for something that is usually so rapid, time was well,

taking its time.

it was like watching your favourite slapstick comedy and the villain of the show had just been punched by the heroic protagonist except it was not the villain being knocked out but in fact the one and only oikawa

everyone in the room watched as he effortlessly fell from grace to the dusty ground.

whether they were watching in awe or disgrace - it didn't matter because it was common knowledge that this was an unmissable sight.

it's odd how victory had been so near yet it was seized from you in an instant. guess you should never celebrate too early.

disgust morphed onto your bruised face as the tiny droplets of spit came into your view and gently placed itself onto your scruff cheeks, you only hoped it was the residue from where he was struck.

perhaps in better circumstances, you would have allowed yourself to laugh at the amusing sight in front of you, it wasn't every day you saw the all-mighty oikawa in this state of humiliation but the feeling of guilt suppressed any plans of blackmail that _definitely_ did not appear in your head.

"Seems you've lost your touch _senpai,_ " the young boy mused with a lace of mockery as he looked down on the unconscious man

you could only assume that these guys had a history.

"that was so cool kageyama~"

a smaller boy with wild orange hair to match his eccentric personality had taken a place beside this 'kageyama' and was clearly amazed by his actions, the excitement in his voice was evidence enough.

you had to blink your eyes a few times to make sure that there weren't actually stars in his pool of honey eyes.

"idiot. this was nothing you're just too easily impressed"

from the condescending tone in his voice, you could tell that kageyama didn't quite reciprocate the view which the hyper boy had of him however he remained unfazed.

_he's almost like the human embodiment of the annoying orange._

"(y/n)!"

from the other side of the room, kindaichi was frantically pointing to ceiling almost as if he was trying to tell you something...

if you were being perfectly honest you couldn't quite understand what he was trying to say, it's not as if you could use for anything, from the way that it was producing a shower of dust made it clear that it could fall any second now.

_what an imbecile._

whilst your hands may have been freed a while ago, you still felt as constricted as you had been before. the other karasuno members had reformed their protective barrier around you making you feel as though you had been plunged into the ocean.

what the hell was he pointing at? he might as well have just lobbed a pebble at the opposing team if he was going to waste his time doing something so useless.

wait...

maybe throwing a stone wasn't the worst idea. on a whim, an idea had popped into your head but you had to admit that it was pretty ballsy but it was the best chance that you and your teammates currently had since no one seemed to be doing anything else.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

the timing had to be perfect otherwise you were all screwed.

from the moment of impact to charging to the other side of the bunker would have to be completed with the utmost precision - if not then you would be the cause of your own and the ceiling's downfall which would shroud everyone with debris.

eyeing the ceiling, you tried to pinpoint its places of weakness. it was stronger than you thought as every part, despite it shedding dust every passing second, seemed to be fairly stable.

_this was going to have to be one hefty rock._

the others must have thought your neck was having a spasm attack as you were wildly shifting your head up and down in the search for the two main components of your getaway plan. it would be a miracle if you managed to pull this off still there was no harm in trying.

actually, there was plentiful harm that came with failure but you were making an effort to push all the negative vibes away.

a few minutes had passed and hope was diminishing as you were yet to find at least one of the items. the rest of aoba johsai were entrapped by the arms of their opponent, pain etching into your heart as you watched them struggle. you grew more desperate, just anything would do. even a little pebble stone, you thought, would work.

however all there was on the soiled floor was specks of fine dust; the dim lighting did not do much to help either, it looked to be running out of fuel as it flickers indicated the end of the bulb's lifespan. 

not that you thought it would be of much aid but you looked towards kindaichi once again, only to find him looking dazed.

_now is really not the time._

his eyes were drawn upwards to the all too familiar ceiling however this time, something new had caught your eye. a frail-looking wooden beam ran all along the top and seemed to be upholding the roof. it was not one singular beam though, there were two beams which had been conjoined together to create the illusion of a single one.

it must have been a while since it had been made as the point of intersection was close to falling apart and at the slightest touch, it would give way.

this is was _exactly_ what you needed.

now all you had to do was find something to throw-

then an epiphany struck, you realised that a rock itself did not need to be thrown but in fact, _anything_ could be.

unlacing your trainers, you mentally said goodbye to them as you made peace with the reality that you would never see them again. 

you closed one of your fatigued eyes to line up the shot with more accuracy, maybe your maths teacher was right to teach angles after all. you wished that all those years doing shot put in p.e would finally pay off as you launched the shoe with all your might. 

upon contact, it seemed that nothing occurred as the shoe just seemed to descend straight down to the floor, landing just short of kindaichi's face. stares all-around came beaming onto you as if you were crazy, you didn't blame them. it did _just_ look like that you threw a shoe for the sake of throwing a shoe.

all havoc then appeared to have broken loose.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has anyone watched breaking bad?
> 
> \- serai


End file.
